


Third Wheel

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, AmazonSteve, Bruce Banner Feels, F/M, Protective Hulk, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't remember, but he can see the photos. The camera, or the cell phone doesn't tell the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel

Steve knew what it looked like. He'd seen King Kong when it came out, had once had a cigarette burn-scar from the occasion. He'd paid to see it again in 1938. "Where do these people stand?"

Bruce turned from the display panel, emotions chasing across his face as he saw Steve. The picture behind him switched to another angle.

"JARVIS, are there any pictures from before these?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers." After a moment that was not accidental one appeared on the other display surfaces of the room. It caught Hulk offering his open hand and Steve starting to step into it.

"Ironman couldn't disengage to give me a lift." Tony was testing a 'sticker comm' that Bruce applied before changing. 

JARVIS flicked through a few other pictures from before Hulk closed his hand against incoming fire and started running. He'd stomped on a bomb that could have taken out a radius of ten blocks, the blast woofing against his sole. It had rattled Steve's teeth. The main screen changed to after the battle, when Steve inspected Hulk's foot. There were no cuts but Steve had pulled a bent manhole cover like an embedded penny from Hulk's heel.

"He's not the enemy."

"JARVIS." Bruce looked hunted.

"Harlem was not your fault. You have the right to defend yourself. General Ross picked the place. He willfully chose a battle that had no purpose except furthering his personal agenda in making a monster out of a man."

"I am..."

"A man, you are a good man. Stop fighting yourself." Steve kissed Bruce on the forehead, on the cheek, on the lips. Steve stepped back, decided Bruce needed time to think. He left, the screens changing to picture of Steve wearing the Shield on his right arm, Bruce's head on his left shoulder. Modesty protected as Steve carried him back to the quinjet.


End file.
